When the Sun Sets
by kmou
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy never had a good relationship, not even as lovers. The years pass by and still their hatred underlies everything. Until one fatal night when everything changes, but it's too late. H/D Slash! Complete.


**Title:** When the Sun Sets (1/1)

**Author:** Kylie / gryffindorkylie

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco SLASH, the tiniest hints of Hermione/Ron and OC!Lilian/Jeffrey

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy never had a good relationship, not even as lovers. The years pass by and still their hatred underlies everything. Until one fatal night when everything changes, but it's too late.

**Type:** Novelette, 10, 205 words

**Category(s): **Angst, Drama, Comedy, M/M, Romance, Strong Language, OOC, MPreg, Violence, Character Death.

**Warnings:** This chapter contains content that may be offensive such as m/m relationship, sex, & male pregnancy. Also may contain spoilers (for the first 5 Harry Potter books). I refuse to acknowledge Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. :-P  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, location, or whatever is mentioned in the works of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **Dedicated to Danielle who is one of the greatest and most caring friends I've ever had. Thank you Messiah (http/messiah. and Moonglowgirl for beta-reading this. I appreciate it so much! –hugs- This has to be one of my weirdest and longest one-shot story ever because I had no idea where I was going with this and I forced this out. I'm not sure how I feel about this.

* * *

**When the Sun Sets (1/1):**

The moon was glowing brightly in the pitch black sky, the stars swallowed by the inky night. The streets were dead as if they were haunted. Flats were lit up. In the windows of the flats, their inhabitants were either cooking dinner, watching the telly, associating with others, or sleeping. In Harry J. Potter's flat, Draco Malfoy threw his black silk tie around his neck, not bothering to tie it, and slipped into his black with gray pinstripe jacket. He pushed his soft blonde bangs back and stood up from the rapidly cooling bed. His secret lover lay there on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and clutching the blanket to his chest as if he were hiding something. His lips were red and plump from being bitten on, and his hair tousled as if he had been driving with the top in a convertible. His shoulders were covered in bite marks and red patches.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry, saddened.

"Home," Draco answered in a monotone voice as if he had answered this question many times before.

Draco had always been a heartless bastard. That wasn't new to Harry. Draco came and went as he pleased. Harry minded this, but there was nothing he could do to stop it without getting hurt in the process. He couldn't leave Draco and he didn't want to lose him. Draco came by a couple of times a week to his flat, fucked Harry with raw passion, and then left robotically. That was their routine. And Harry would always be there in his flat, letting himself be pushed down onto any surface, let his clothes be ripped to shreds, and be bottom fucked with hard pounds. In another's eyes, it would look as if Harry was being raped, but he wasn't. Harry let him. Harry enjoyed it. He enjoyed letting something of Draco's invade his body, prodding and pulsing, invading his privacy, into his cavity. He enjoyed the feel of Draco filling him, shoving into his tight ring of muscle, not letting it relax, and stretching him wider and wider till he couldn't take it anymore and limped onto the bed, and just felt the sensations. He was always paralyzed by the pleasure Draco stirred within him, something he never felt with anyone else before or even with himself. Only Draco - always only him. The enjoyment of Draco's weight on top of him while he was being examined and filled with Draco gripping his jet black hair back made him twitch with excitement. He enjoyed it. Yes, he did.

Draco left the bedroom and Harry continued to lie on the bed, watching the ceiling, hoping for something to happen, anything. He heard Draco shuffle around the kitchen and heard the refrigerator door open and slam shut. The blonde-haired man walked back into the bedroom, took out his wallet, and threw a few pounds on the dresser.

"Take this and stock up some food. Your fridge is empty. There isn't anything for me to eat and I don't want to fuck a skeleton," and then he left.

Harry didn't move from where he was, and eyed the money. Draco was a git. He knew that, but yet he was still with him. Sort of anyway. He threw the blanket off of himself and got up angrily. He showered, letting his anger be washed away by the steaming water. Harry had money, more than he would ever need, and Draco knew that. But Draco still gave him money as if he were paying him for the sex, but he would always have an excuse ready like no food in the fridge, the sink water tasted horrible, he should get water bottles, and his fashion sense was an eyesore. It made Harry feel like a whore, but he took the insults anyway. He never touched the money. He would hide it when he knew that Draco was coming. There must have been pounds all over his flat, stuffed in the pages of books and DVDs, hiding in his socks and shoes. He took the money - but he didn't spend it. If he spent it, he would be acknowledging the fact that he was indeed Draco Malfoy's whore, boy-toy, whatever people called it these days. He let it pile up. One day… one day, he'd return it all to Draco, but that day wasn't today.

Harry worked as an Auror who worked every once in a while. He didn't need the money, but he felt so useless, sitting at home, wasting the money his parents had saved up for him. He wanted to give back to the community so he worked. And because Harry was a legacy and a hero, there was no hesitation in giving him the job.

He threw on some clothes and threw away the shirt that Draco had ripped the buttons from. He sat on his chair and stared at his messy bed. The wet used condom with Draco's semen inside hung from the edge, dangling dangerously. The blankets were thrown onto the floor without a care. There was one lone pillow with wet marks where Harry had bit on it, muffling his screams so as not to disturb his neighbors. The squeezed lube tossed carelessly on the corner of the bed with a glop of lube still leaking from within. This is what his life had become and he had gotten too used to it to change. After he tried to comb his hair down, he sighed and Apparated to an alley that was next to Ackley's, a wizard's club, where he was meeting Ron and Hermione. He found Ron and Hermione in the line to get in.

"How long have you guys been waiting here?" he asked.

"Over an hour mate," said Ron, rubbing his hands together, trying to warm up.

"Come on," nodded Harry and walked to the bouncer. Ron and Hermione followed. When they tried to walk in, the bouncer stopped them.

"And where do you think you guys are going? Get back in the line just like everyone else!"

Harry pulled his bangs back and flashed the bouncer his famous scar. The bouncer started to sputter apologies and let them in. Harry hated using his fame, but it came in handy sometimes, like avoiding the wait outside in the freezing cold. After finding a table, he ordered vodka. Ron and Hermione were busy chatting away and getting on each other's nerves. They had started to date not too long ago, finally realizing they felt something for one another, but they weren't in a serious relationship. It was almost as if they used one another when they needed it. They were single and taken at the same time. Hermione was too focused on her job to be tied down and Ron just didn't _want_ to be tired down. But Harry knew one day they would realize, instead of just liking each other, they actually loved each other and would one day get married.

"Ron, breast sizes are not important."

"Sure the hell it is! Look at the knockers on her! HUGE, that one!" Ron replied.

"Honestly Ron…" said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his daydream at the sound of his name. "Huh?" He took a sip of his drink and welcomed the heat it flooded him with.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked out of concern.

"I'm fine, just tired," he said, yawning to back up his answer.

"If you were tired, you should've stayed home and got some rest," she said. Her motherly instincts were clearly taking over at that moment.

Just the word 'home' made Harry think of his empty bed, and its scent of sinful sex and he clenched his teeth. "No, it's fine. I'm tired of being at home all the time. Thought I'd get some fresh air, you know?"

Hermione, being Hermione of course, accepted his answer, but knew better. Harry gulped down his drink and ordered another. "Oh bloody hell, the Ferret is here," said Ron. Harry didn't bother turning around. He knew who Draco was with- Pansy Parkinson. Draco and Pansy had dated in their 7th Year at Hogwarts. After all of Pansy's chasing, Draco had given in. "Oh, he's with that pug faced beast too. 'Mione, don't you think they suit each other? Ferret and dog? Eh, bestiality, eh?" barked Ron.

"Ron, honestly… You'd think you'd grow out of it by now!" exclaimed Hermione. Moments later as she tapped her foot to the beat of "Adagio for Strings" by the famous DJ Tiesto, she grabbed Ron's hand, wanting to dance, and dragged him out onto the dance floor where they immediately began to feel up one another. Harry just sat there with his drink, waving away anyone who asked him to dance or for his number, or for a shag. There was one guy who had been staring at him and trying to get his attention ever since he walked into the club. After much ignoring, he came over to Harry, no doubt desperate for a fuck. Swirling his beer in his hand, he began to flirt with Harry, but Harry wasn't interested.

"My name's Steven," he said with a smile followed with a "God, I want to fuck you" moments later.

Harry looked at him, alarmed by the blunt comment. "Excuse me?" said Harry with an I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that look. "Really now? Sorry, I don't let guys with small penises fuck me."

"You haven't seen mine yet, baby. Mine's nowhere near small."

"Really? Let me see," said Harry, playing around with him a bit even though he had no interest in him. Harry was bored and trying to find a way to pass time.

Steven moved in closer to Harry and pulled the front of his pants down enough for Harry to get a quick glimpse of it, without exposing himself to anyone else.

"Hmmm…" murmured Harry as he examined the 'piece.' He was right, it wasn't small, but he'd seen bigger.

"Am I right, or am I right?" Steven said, confidently while wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Harry took a sip of his drink, placed it down, and stared at the guy. "Sorry hun, but I've seen better _offers_. To tell you the truth, it's quite small. I'm sure it will eventually give me pleasure… of some… sort," he said, pretending to let the guy down lightly.

"SCREW YOU!" the man yelled and stormed off in anger, on search for his next one night stand.

Harry sighed. Another guy he had pushed away. He really _was_ loyal. No one knew, but Harry and Draco had started seeing each other in the beginning of their 7th Year, but half way into the year, Draco had begun to date Pansy also. Draco told him it was just a cover, and his father wanted him to marry her because she was from a proper pureblood family. But Lucius was dead, had been for a long time, and Draco was still dating Pansy. After Harry and Draco had graduated, they went their separate ways. Harry at the time couldn't handle seeing Draco with someone else and ended their relationship. Draco hadn't seemed to care much. He had just nodded, said "Okay," and walked away.

Years passed by and Harry never had a serious relationship again. He had a few flings here and there with the help of Hermione and Ron setting him up on blind dates, but he always ended up pushing them away or saying something mean to them when he thought of WWDS- "What Would Draco Say?" He wanted Draco, and didn't want anyone else. He couldn't replace him with just some random guy. When he had first started coming to Ackley's, that's when he had seen Draco and Pansy together all over each other on the dance floor. They were apparently still dating. When Draco had spotted Harry across the room, their lust for one other had taken over as if it had never left in the first place. They watched each other from afar while they were dancing, Draco with Pansy and Harry with Merlin-knew-who, grinding into their partners, pretending it was each other they were grinding into. Moments later, Harry had been shoved into a stall in the men's bathroom where Draco pounded him into the wall till Harry's cheek was near bleeding from the friction of the toilet's wall. That night Draco had left Pansy at the club and taken Harry back to his flat where he fucked Harry until the sun rose.

Now, Harry was trying to push the image of Draco and Pansy dancing on the floor out of his mind. The image of Draco groping Pansy through her blouse made him sick. He'd seen it so many times that he knew their dance routine. He felt someone watching him and he knew it was Draco. He'd felt his gaze, felt him, always. Harry had had three drinks of vodka already and ordered another one. He quickly gulped it down and made his way over to Ron and Hermione. He told them he was leaving, and left, without letting them try to change his mind.

He walked out into the brisk night, the cold air freezing his senses. Lighting up a cigarette, he watched the ashy smoke appear from his lips and sway off into the air. He kept walking, feeling restless, and listened to his shoes scratch against the pavement, and found himself at a park, where the tree branches were swaying lightly, casting their shadows on the ground. The water of the small lake rippled silently as he sat down on a bench, smoking, watching the moon's reflection and the dancing leaves ripple on the water's surface.

"You didn't dance," said Draco walking from behind Harry and sitting down.

"Didn't feel like it," replied Harry, not shocked to see Draco, sucking on the fag and holding in the smoke.

"Ah, probably shouldn't have. Would've made a fool of yourself and then I'd be forced to stop seeing you. You know, all that drinking will kill you."

Harry breathed out the massive smoke that was burning his lungs. "Really?" asked Harry in a tired but hopeful tone. "This coming from a guy who drinks vodka for breakfast."

"I hate it when you smoke," said Draco, taking Harry's cigarette and smoking it himself.

"Look who's talking."

Draco took a drag one last time before dropping it into the dirt and stamping it out. "… Why didn't you fuck that guy?"

"You mean Steven?"

Draco gave him an I-don't-care-what-that-idiot's-name-is look and rose up one of his eyebrows in a questioning manner, waiting to get the answer to the question he had asked.

Harry sighed, still staring out at the lake. "I didn't feel like it."

"Feel like it now?" asked Draco, suggestively.

Draco grabbed his hand and led him under a bridge. Harry followed like a zombie, knowing exactly what Draco wanted. When they got under it, Harry slid his pants down to his ankles. Draco smirked, pushed Harry up against the wall, and began to fuck him. His hands were pressed up against the wall while Harry just helplessly clung on with his legs dangling in the air on either side of Draco. He grimaced while his thinly-covered back rubbed up and down the rocky wall, while Draco bit down on his shoulder and kept thrusting in and out of him. Draco's cold hand grabbed for Harry's penis and began to pump him, clenching every once in a while.

"Fuck, Draco," panted Harry.

"P-pocket," hissed out Draco. Harry reached into Draco's jacket pocket and found a handkerchief. Draco quickly pulled it out of Harry's hand and pumped Harry with the tip covered in the handkerchief. Then Draco pushed into Harry hard, causing Harry to bounce into the wall and back onto Draco, and then they both came, with Harry spurting into the handkerchief, and Draco inside Harry. Harry gave a hearty growl as he felt Draco's cum fill his cavity and begin to seep out, wetting him. When it was over, both men cleaned up, zipped up their pants, and began to walk down the path to cool off. There was nothing but thick tension in the silence.

"I'm having a party next week. It was Pansy's idea."

"Yeah?" replied Harry, staring at his shoes.

"I want you to come."

"Okay."

And that was it. Draco went back to the club to find Pansy and Harry went home where he took another shower.

------

**At a local market…**

"Draco honey, why didn't we just go to Diagon Alley?"

"Pansy, why the hell would I travel that far just to get liquor? There's a perfectly sensible market just near where I live. And I can't stand being gawked at by passersby."

"It's because you're hot."

"Damn right I am. Now go get me some oranges."

Harry, in the next aisle, loved the market. It was so clean, so new, so fresh, and so colorful. For some odd reason, he enjoyed shopping and being in the market. Ron, on the other hand, never understood Harry's love for the market. Just called him weird and ignored it afterwards. Maybe it was because Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never let him come inside into the market. They made him stand next to a parking meter tied to the pole like he was some sort of animal and not allowed in places where people associated with one another. Harry loved to use the cart. When he first stepped into the market, there it had stood. Shiny and big, and with wheels! It made him giddy like a child. The market and the cart made him feel young, something he hadn't had a chance to do growing up. When he was a kid, he had been buried with the task of ruining Voldemort's plans, saving others, and killing Voldemort. Normal boys wanted to pull girls' pigtails and ride on the carts, but a normal boy he hadn't been.

He gripped onto the cart's handle and began to make a hard turn around the corner and then: _CRASH!_ His cart collided into another cart, jerked backwards, and knocked into Harry. And Harry, being the clumsy git he was, fell to the floor. "Ouch," he muttered. Looking up while rubbing his arse, he saw Draco with a disapproving look on his face. This was the last place Harry thought he would ever see Draco and quickly looked for a way out.

"Potter."

"Dra- Malfoy." Draco had told him to keep using surnames in public so they wouldn't be exposed, but even when they weren't in public, Draco still used his surname.

"Maybe I should reconsider the idea of seeing you."

"Sorry," Harry said, getting up on the floor.

And at that moment, Pansy showed up, seeing Harry get off the floor. "Ah, licking the floor like a barbarian, are we?" she said with a smug as she handed Draco a bag of peaches.

"Pans, I said oranges."

"Aren't these oranges?" questioned Pansy with a clueless look.

Draco clenched his eyes shut in frustration and tried not to smack Pansy with them. "They're peaches."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"Pansy, are you _that_ stupid?"

"Um, Malfoy, here," said Harry, handing Draco a bag of oranges from his own cart. "I don't really want to buy oranges after all so take mine."

"Careful Draco, he could have poisoned them," said Pansy.

"This coming from a woman who can't tell the difference between an orange and a peach," said Draco. Pansy frowned before quickly becoming interested in a bag of potato chips. When Draco turned to face Harry, he wasn't there anymore. Harry was nowhere in sight.

"He left without saying goodbye? How rude," Pansy said, dropping the chips into the cart.

"Rude indeed," said Draco. And with that, they went to the cash register, paid, and left.

Harry didn't love the market anymore.

------

**A Week Later…**

Draco had invited Hermione and Ron as well. Most likely because he knew Harry would be bored there, since it was mostly Draco's friends. Why he had invited Harry, he didn't know. He guessed he'd probably want to shag after the boring party. The planning of the party went by quickly and before he knew it, it was already taking place in an half in hour. Sighing, he poured himself a drink and sat on the sofa, where he was tried to relax. Clicking in on her heels, Pansy sat down next to him, smacking a kiss on his neck and then trying to land one on his lips.

"Leave me alone, Pans," said Draco, placing his entire hand on Pansy's face and shoving her away.

"What's wrong with you, Draco? You've been sulking the whole week," asked Pansy.

"I haven't been sulking. I'm just tired."

"Yeah, too tired to eat or sleep with me!" said Pansy, standing up with her hands in the air, outraged.

"Just not interested."

"Not interes-! Why, I never! No one is _ever _not interested in me. I could leave you any time Draco Malfoy."

"Then why don't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint my parents, would I?"

"Your parents are dead."

"Well, what person in their right mind would leave you?"

"I'm Mr. Money Bags," he answered, dully.

"That you are. _And_ you are the hottest guy in the whole entire world."

"Hm, that too." Draco finished his drink, hoping the drink was poisoned.

"And I'm hot as well. Hot people belong with each other and ugly people belong with each other."

"You're hot?" asked Draco as if he had just found out the world was round.

"DRACO MALFOY!" screeched Pansy.

"PANSY PARKINSON!" Draco mocked.

"I'll have you know I can get any guy I want."

"You mean fat, ugly guys who have hairy arses, and haven't seen their own dicks in years?"

Pansy did what she did best: she huffed and puffed, and stormed off into the bedroom. Draco could feel a migraine coming on, and poured himself another drink, hoping to get drunk before he felt it. The doorbell rang and he got up to let the guests in. Pansy came out with a fake smile plastered on her skinny face and welcomed the guests. She pretended that nothing was wrong and everything was absolutely perfect in her life.

Two hours later and still there was no sign of Granger, Weasley, or Harry. Maybe they weren't coming. Draco shrugged his shoulders, gave up on watching the door, and turned to see Pansy flirting with Blaise. Blaise clearly wasn't interested because he turned away from Pansy and began to talk to Goyle. No one would ever talk to Goyle unless it was Crabbe or Draco, and Pansy knew this. She made a banshee type of screech and took off. Secretly, Draco took a sip from the bottle of alcohol instead of pouring one into a cup, and then walked out of his flat to get away from everything. When he closed his door, he found Harry sitting on the steps, staring at his hands.

Harry looked up when he heard a door open and slam shut. "Draco," he said, biting his lip.

"How long have you been out here?"

"A few minutes." Draco gave him an I-know-better look. "Okay, about an hour," admitted Harry.

"Why didn't you come in?"

"I don't know."

"Where's your donkey and weasel?"

Harry tensed and glared at Draco. "They didn't want to come. Ron said something about you trying to turn them into Death Eaters. Even with the war over."

"Typical of the Weasel."

"Please, don't call him that."

Draco stood in front of Harry and stared down at him. Harry looked so lost and torn apart. It turned Draco on. "Suck me," he said hoarsely. And Harry did, knowing that Draco loved to take risks, especially sexual ones. His shaky hands worked their way up to Draco's zipper, and as soon as Harry pulled his pants and boxers down, he was greeted by the sight of Draco's penis. It was already glistening with pre-cum and Harry licked it away. Hissing in pleasure, Draco curled his fingers into Harry's locks and tugged. Harry's tongue licked up and down the shaft, wetting it, and then Harry took him entirely into his mouth and began to suck him. "Fuck, you're good."

Harry lightly grazed his teeth on the side and Draco held Harry's head, pushing deeper into Harry's mouth. Harry opened his mouth wider and breathed in the scent that made Draco _Draco_. The soft blonde curls tickled his nose and his hand reached around to Draco's firm bottom and squeezed. Draco stared at Harry with his messy black hair as his penis disappeared and reappeared out of Harry's red lips. Draco pushed one last time into Harry's mouth and came, and Harry drank it all without trouble. He licked Draco clean and helped Draco put his pants back on. Draco collapsed on the step next to him and rested his head against Harry's shoulder.

"Want to get out of here?" asked Harry, but really he was asking '_Please leave Pansy and be with me._'

"Can't. Party." That was Draco's answer, his short straight-to-the-point answer. But Draco was really saying '_No._'

"Okay… I'm going to go then," said Harry, standing up. But then Draco grabbed his hand.

"Come to the party."

"I don't really-"

"Come," said Draco, rubbing his thumb against Harry's hand and leaned down to give Harry a chaste kiss.

Harry sighed and gave up, defeated. Draco smirked, led him to the door, and let go of his hand when he opened the door. Harry already missed the warmth that Draco's hands gave him and stuffed them into his pockets. Faces looked away from who they were talking to and saw Harry. They greeted him and continued back into their conversations. Harry nervously waved to them and planted himself down on the sofa, hoping he'd be invisible enough so no one would approach him. Draco walked away to get another drink and to make small talk with his guests. Harry watched as Pansy tried to win back Draco by pushing herself up against him. Harry shuddered in disgust. Feeling the sofa dip, he looked away from Draco and Pansy and found himself eye-to-eye with Blaise.

"B-Blaise, hey."

"Hello Harry," he purred with a glint in his eye and a full blown smile.

"H-how are you?" said Harry, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Everyone knew Blaise fancied Harry. It was quite obvious when Blaise grabbed his arse in front of the Great Hall many years back and said it was an accident, but Harry had felt the pinch.

"I'm doing great now that _you're_ here," he said, running a finger up and down Harry's arm. "Oooo, muscles. Have you been working out?"

"No." Harry had felt so drained lately, no matter what he did. Just the idea of doing exercise made him want to sleep.

"Really? Wow. You look… delicious."

Delicious? That made Harry laugh. Just hearing that sounded hilarious. Made him feel like an apple tart. "Haha, Blaise, delicious? Honestly!"

"Oh yeah, really. I would like to just lick you from head to toe," he purred, pressing himself closer to Harry.

That brought the image of Draco rimming him to mind, and the thought made him turn red. Just having the memory of Draco's hot pink tongue licking and sucking around his puckered hole nearly made him cum right there. Harry tried to keep himself calm, and from having an erection right there. He knew it was mean to be thinking of Draco when Blaise was shamelessly trying to win him. He sighed, put his hand on Blaise's arm, and said "Blaise, I know you like me, but I'm sort of with someone right now."

"Who?"

"Just someone. Even if it weren't for him, this," Harry pointed to Blaise and himself, "would never work."

Blaise sighed and smiled sadly. "It was worth a try, eh?" He grabbed Harry's hand, inspected it for a minute as if it were the Holy Grail, placed a small kiss on it, and let go. He gave Harry his business card. "Well, if it doesn't work out with you and him, then at least give me a call. It doesn't matter if this wouldn't work out. Won't know unless you try, right?"

Harry took the card, smiled, and nodded. For about half an hour, they held a pretty decent conversation, talking about how their lives turned out after Hogwarts and the war, and Quidditch, of course. Harry found himself enjoying talking to Blaise. All of the sudden, Blaise yelled as he started to twitch.

"B-Blaise, what's wrong?" asked Harry, concerned by the sudden yell.

"Someone…" Blaise reached into his shirt and pulled out a dripping ice cube, "… threw an ice cube down my shirt."

"Who would do something like that?" asked Harry, looking around but finding no one who looked suspicious. Then another ice cube clunked into Blaise's head. Blaise stood up and threw the ice cubes out into the rubbish bin next to the sofa.

"Well, obviously I've worn out my welcome and someone doesn't want me talking to you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I enjoyed it. Give me a call, okay? Maybe we can grab a coffee, as friends, and continue our conversation."

"Yeah, sure," said Harry smiling sadly, disappointed that they had to end their conversation.

And then Blaise left. He wondered who threw an ice cube at Blaise, but figured it to be nothing but a prank. Harry then realized that throughout the conversation he had been holding onto Blaise's business card. He fingered the card for a minute before slipping it into his pocket. He felt someone's death glare and turned around, finding Draco staring at him. Then Draco looked away with an I-don't-care-about-you expression. Harry sighed and reached for a drink. It wasn't his, but he didn't care at this point.

Draco slammed his iceless drink down, poured himself another, and walked over to Blaise. "So you and Potter looked cozy."

Blaise always found it weird how Draco was so concerned about everything that happened to Potter, but he really never gave it much thought. And here was Harry at Draco's party. Draco and Harry were enemies from childhood. Surely he just wanted to be in the loop so he wouldn't be caught off guard in their fights. "We had a nice chat, that's all. He's looking really fit. He said he doesn't even exercise. Merlin, if he has a body like that from doing nothing, he must have a lot of energy to fuck."

Draco tensed, but relaxed instantly. "I bet he's a bottom," said Draco looking at Harry who was finding another drink.

"I wouldn't mind. But I would love to be bottom for him. Just letting the Boy-who-Lived ride me. That's so fucking hot. I gave him my business card so we can meet up," Blaise eyed Draco looking at Harry, saw Draco's iceless drink and everything clicked in to place, "… and fuck."

"What?" said Draco, looking like he was torn between exploding and finding out that he had a long lost sibling.

"Oh yeah, he said he was going to fuck my lights out when we meet. Said he was going to suck me and bury himself deep inside m-"

And before Blaise could continue, Draco had calmly placed his drink down and punched him. Blaise fell to the floor, holding onto his bleeding nose. "Fuck Draco! What the hell was that for?"

Draco picked up his drink and held it up to Blaise. "I need ice." And without any further words, Draco walked away to wash his bloody hand. Everyone at the party stood, stunned and silent.

"Everyone, the party's over. Get out!" yelled Draco from the kitchen. Everyone began to shuffle out with Goyle helping Blaise to his feet. "That means you too, Pansy." Harry began to leave. "Potter, you stay."

Harry waited till the door slammed shut before he walked over to Draco to look at his hand. "Are you okay?" asked Harry, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Draco said coldly, flinching away from Harry's touch.

Harry felt the flinch and frowned. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Draco ran his bloody hand under the cold water, avoiding looking at Harry. "No reason."

"_Oh yeah_, because you can go around punching people for absolutely _no reason_. Draco, of course there is a reason for you to punch someone. You don't go randomly punching people's lights out for the hell of it!"

"And why not!"

"You just don't! Tell me…" Harry pleaded.

"Fine, I punched him because you're going to fuck him," he said calmly, wiping his clean wet hand with a dry dish towel.

"W-what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Blaise said you two were going to meet up and-"

"NO! Draco… you know I'm only with you."

Draco grunted and threw the towel onto the kitchen counter.

"Did you punch Blaise because he said that?"

"So what if I did? I was protecting what's mine."

'_Mine._' Harry felt his heart burst. Draco cared about him. Cared about him enough to punch someone. Harry felt like he was on top of the world. He started to cry, hating being so emotional.

Draco stepped back quickly, horrified at the sniffling Harry. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm crying. Crying because you care!"

"Well, don't do that. You look hideous."

"I can't help it. Don't you feel overwhelmed or anything?"

"Hand me a tissue."

Harry burst into a teary smile and handed Draco a tissue. "I got blood on my shoes," Draco placed his foot on the kitchen chair and bent down to clean his shoes. Harry stared at Draco, stunned to believe Draco can still be so emotionless after what he had done and what he had said.

"You don't need to worry about me, Draco. I'll always be with you no matter what. I'm a big boy. I know how to handle situations like that myself. You don't need to worry."

"Okay. Understood," and with that, Draco began to walk away and into the living room.

"DRACO!" whined Harry, jumping onto Draco's back.

"W-wh-what the-! Potter, get off!"

"Draco, worry about me!" whined Harry, wiggling up and down like a child and beating his fists against Draco's back.

"Potter, Potter, Harry!" yelled Draco and ended up falling to the floor with Harry on him due to the weight. "Potter, you fat arse, get off." Harry got off and Draco rolled onto his back. And then Harry got on top of him. "Potter, _get off_."

"No. I've had enough of this. Do you love me or not?"

"What?"

"Do you love me or not?"

"Why the hell are you so concerned about this _now_?"

"Draco, I'm getting sick and tired of this. Who knows how long we've been together and you're dating Pansy on the side with the stupid excuse saying that your father is forcing you too, but he's dead! You see me more than you do Pansy. Why are you still dating her? Don't you love me at all? I love you," said Harry, bursting into tears.

"Merlin, you're such a woman."

"Shut up!" Harry put his hands to his face to hide his face and kept crying.

"Oy, you ugly idiot," said Draco, hugging Harry and kissing his forehead. "Of course I-… I lov-… Ditto."

Harry felt so frustrated with Draco. Draco was never going to change and this was who he was. But he knew Draco loved him even though he never said it.

"Then why are you still dating her? Why are you being so mean to me? You make me feel like your whore!"

"I never honestly meant to make you feel that way. I just… Look, I don't know how to handle these situations. You're my first serious relationship and I know we're in this for the long run, but… Malfoy's are known for being cold heartless bastards. Sometimes I just let that take over me. It's in my blood. I've been like this for as long as I can remember. You should know that. And I'm still dating Pansy because… it's hard for me to come out, you know? Ugh, this must be the alcohol talking."

"Draco… Plea-" cried Harry.

"Stop crying. You look disgusting right now, tears and snot everywhere. I'll break up with Pansy, okay? Just stop doing that or I'll break up with you instead." Draco sighed and fell back to the floor, tired. Harry followed, wiping his tear-and-snot-stained face on his sleeve, resting his head against Draco's chest, and listened to his heartbeat. "Well, now that you look a bit more decent and while we're on the floor, how about you," hissed a smirking Draco into Harry's ear, "ride me?"

Harry rolled his eyes, smirked, and began to pull off his pants and Draco's as well. He slid onto Draco's hard member after muttering the lubrication spell and began to rock forward and back slowly, torturing Draco. Draco sat up, still with Harry moving up and down, and sucked and bit onto Harry's soft brown nipples. Once Draco felt his control to hold on slipping away, he flipped them over so he was on top and began to slam in and out of Harry. Harry gripped Draco's hair and screamed as he felt himself explode, and Draco followed as well. They laid there for a few minutes before Harry summoned a cleaning spell and a blanket. Too tired to move to the bedroom, they transfigured the sofa into a bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

------

**One Year Later…**

Draco had come out saying that he was bisexual (mostly gay because he only wanted Harry for Merlin-knows-why reasons), had broken up with Pansy, and was engaged to Harry Potter a month later. Harry had had to do the proposing because, knowing Draco, he would never propose.

"Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?" asked Harry on his knee, holding up the diamond engagement ring.

"No."

"No?" said Harry, alarmed.

"Why the hell would I want to get myself tied down for, Potter?" Draco asked, standing up to get a drink.

"Because you love me, and I love you?"

"Do I now?"

"_Draco_," growled Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, I do, I do. Calm down, jeez."

Harry stared at the diamond ring, feeling rejected. Then a light bulb turned on. "You know, if we get married, we'd be the richest wizards in the entire world. And you can buy all the clothes in the world you wanted! The latest designer fashions with exotic fabrics… Just imagine, all of those priceless clothes in your wardrobe…"

Draco paused in his drinking, walked back to Harry, and sat down in front of him. "Hurry get up and put the goddamn ring on my finger." Harry burst into a smile and began to hug Draco tightly. "Get off! You'll ruin my hair!"

"Well, what if I thank you by letting you fuck me on the kitchen table?" And Draco shut up, finished his drink, and quickly pulled Harry into the kitchen.

------

**Half A Year Later…**

They had a small beautiful wedding with close family and friends only, no reporters. When the Priest had asked Harry if he wanted to take Draco as his lawfully wedded husband, he had replied "Hell yes, I got him to settle down. I'm not passing up this chance. … Oh, I mean, yes, I do." The Priest had given Harry a Shame-on-you look at Harry for his language, and moved onto Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, do you take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"He's blackmailing me with money and sex, so yes," replied a smug Draco.

The Priest's mouth dropped open in horror and began to pray silently for forgiveness for marrying this couple, and prayed that this couple wouldn't kill each other before they got a chance to go on their honeymoon. Ron had shouted out many obscenities when the priest asked if anyone had any objections to why they shouldn't be married, and the priest found himself listing reasons why in his head. Hermione shut Ron up by smacking him on the head with her purse that felt like there was a brick in it, but really was a book, and cast the _Silencio_ spell on him.

For their honeymoon Harry and Draco went on a boat cruise. Harry went to sleep in the afternoon one day because Draco wouldn't let Harry sleep at night with all his shagging. When Harry woke, it was already dark and Draco was nowhere to be found. He went on a search for Draco and found him dancing intimately with the ship's captain, feeling the man up. Harry had to drag Draco away from the captain and when they reached their room, Draco yelled "Why the hell did you do that? He was hot! And a bottom too!" And Harry began to beat him.

------

**A Few Months Later…**

A few months later had passed by and Harry J. Potter, being the powerful wizard he was, got pregnant. He had to retire from working as an Auror. He missed the action but he had to think about his child now.

Draco was at work when he received the call that Harry was in labor. "Mr. Malfoy, your husband is in labor!" his secretary yelled, after bursting into his office. Draco didn't even look up from the paperwork and said "Oh yeah?"

"What do you mean '_Oh yeah_'? Your husband is in labor, **right now**. Go!"

"I have to finish this first," he said, still looking at the paperwork.

"Draco Malfoy, I may be your secretary, but I'm not going to stand here and watch you miss the birth of your child!"

"It's probably not even that interesting. Another mouth to feed. Big whoop. Do you think I want to see something fly out of my husband? If I wanted that, I'll watch him take a dump."

His secretary wrenched the papers from his hands and began to beat him with them. After much yelling and struggling, he calmly Apparated to the hospital and found Harry just about to give birth.

"H-hey, you made it," said Harry, breathlessly.

"Yeah, well, my secretary beat me into coming. Why the hell did you have to go and get yourself pregnant? And why the hell did you go into labor _now_? I was in the middle of doing some important paperwork that needs to be done by tomorrow."

Making his way over to Harry, he held Harry's hand, avoiding Harry beating him, and watched as the head of his baby daughter began to appear, followed by her shoulders and her chest. Her cries were more horrifying than Harry's.

"One more push, Mr. Potter," said the doctor.

"_Malfoy_-Potter," Draco corrected.

The nurses rolled their eyes at how Mr. Malfoy was concerned about mistaking Mr. Potter's name when his baby daughter was conceived right before his eyes.

"Mr. _Malfoy-Potter_, you have a beautiful healthy daughter."

Harry smiled and tried to get a look at her. "Potter, our child is hideous," said Draco with a scrunched up face. The doctor and the nurses' jaws dropped.

"Excuse me?" said Harry.

"Look at her. No doubt about it, she's your child."

"She's your child too!"

Draco stared at the blood covered baby wailing about. He looked at her as if she was a plague. The shocked nurses cleaned her up and handed over her to Harry, sending death glares at Draco and muttering 'She's beautiful.' Harry snuggled her close to him. Draco closed his eyes and sniffed her.

"Why are you _smelling_ her?"

"I'm stealing her youth so I can remain young forever."

Harry blanched and began to smack Draco on the head. "You are **NOT** stealing her youth!"

"Oh yeah I am. I deserve it more than she does!" yelled Draco, sniffing louder at his baby daughter.

"And why the hell do _you_ deserve it more!"

The doctor and the nurses began to back away slowly from the red-faced couple while the baby slept on peacefully in the arms of Harry.

"Because I married you!"

"Well, I should be the one who steals her youth. I married you!" screamed Harry.

"You're ugly. I'm beautiful. My beauty plus her youth combined makes me unstoppable! MUAHAHAH-" Draco then turned silent. "Are we really fighting over who steals her youth?" he questioned. Harry sighed and turned back to his daughter.

"…. She's beautiful," said Harry, trying to change the conversation.

"She looks a bit better clean than covered in blood."

Harry sighed and tried to keep his anger in check while he held his daughter. "I can't believe I married you."

"You love me, that's why."

"Yes, I do."

"I love myself too. I-I mean, ditto to you too."

"_Draco_," said Harry in warning tone, "would you like to hold your _beautiful_ daughter?"

"Fine, fine, fine. Give her to me." Draco held her in his arms and pushed the blanket away to get a better look at her. "… She has my hair," said Draco, confused.

"Yes she does."

"Thank Merlin! She won't have to suffer throughout her life with I-have-a-bird's-nest-in-my-hair… hair."

"What!"

"Awww, she is beautiful. She's a true Malfoy."

"A moment ago, you said she was ugly and was really a Potter's."

"Well, I was mistaken because of all the filth."

"Are you saying the Potters' are dirty?"

"Stop twisting my words."

"I'm not twist-… ARGH!"

"So doctor, how long does Potter have to wait before he can start shagging again?" asked Draco, wiggling his eyebrows as he handed his child back to Harry. "I miss him riding me. If I had let him ride me while he was pregnant, well… let's just say I wouldn't be here because I would have been murdered by a whale."

"A w-whale!" yelled Harry.

"Hey, is there a bar in this hospital? I need to get a drink and then my rocks off," said Draco.

"ARGHHHH!" screamed Harry, while the nurses desperately try to hold down Harry from flinging his newborn baby daughter at Draco.

------

**Five and Half Years Later…**

"Why did you and daddy get married?" asked Lilian Malfoy-Potter at the tender age of six as she stood in front of her fathers. She had long blonde hair with black streaks, icy cold blue eyes, soft ruby lips, and cute rosy chubby baby cheeks. She made other girls her age look like peasants. Both her fathers knew without a doubt that when she reached her teenage years, they would have to beat the boys off with threats of Avada Kedavra. And when she reached adulthood, she would be able to stop traffic by just appearing for a few seconds.

"Well, honey," said Draco, leaning close to Lilian till their noses were almost touching each other. "His looks had nothing to do with it, but his nice round arse did help. Your father offered me lots of sex and money so I took up on his offer."

"Huh!" yelled Lilian.

Harry quickly slapped Draco's head with a rolled-up magazine and scowled at him. Turning to his daughter with a nervous smile, he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"What your daddy **means**," said Harry, glaring at Draco, "is that we got married because we love each other."

"Oh…" said Lilian, sucking on her thumb.

"Don't suck on your thumb. It's disgusting," said Draco, pulling her thumb out of her mouth and wiping her wet finger clean on a tissue.

Lilian frowned and turned back to Harry. "How was I born?"

"Through lots and lots of sex," replied Draco, taking a sip of his drink.

Harry quickly smacked him with the rolled-up magazine again. "Where the hell do you get that magazine from? We don't have any subscriptions!" screamed Draco.

"What your father **means again** is that you were sent by the angels in heaven to us."

"Ohhh…" said Lilian, understanding. "Daddy, what's sex?"

Draco smirked and leaned in close again to Lilian. "Well, there are two kinds of sex- Gay sex and Heterosexual sex. Gay sex is-"

Harry screamed, "SHUT UP MALFOY!", and smacked him with the rolled-up magazine again.

"Daddy, what does gay mean?"

Draco quickly got off the coach and stood behind it. "Gay is your father," and with that, he took off running while Harry placed Lilian in the spot where Draco had been sitting, told her to stay put, and chased after Draco into the bedroom with a rolled-up magazine.

"Hello?" yelled out a voice from the fireplace.

"Hello?" yelled Lilian right back, getting off the sofa.

Hermione came out of the fireplace followed by Ron. They had finally married two years ago, and currently were holding off children because Ron's family was already filled with children from his siblings. "Lilian, is that you?" She smiled and picked up Lilian, planting a kiss on her chubby cheeks.

"Aunty 'Mione! Uncle Weasel!"

"Did she just call me weasel?" asked Ron, baffled.

"Tsk tsk tsk, she spends far too much time with Draco. Lilian dear, it's not Uncle Weasel. It's Uncle Ronnekins."

"That's even worse," growled Ron.

"Now, where are your daddies?" asked Hermione.

"DRACO MALFOY, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Harry from the bedroom.

"NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" yelled Draco right back.

Hermione sighed and stared at Lilian, feeling horrible for this beautiful innocent child to have to witness her parents like this and possibly for the rest of her soon-to-be-scarred life.

"DRACO, GET OFF! WHO'S THE WHALE NOW? W-WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO! I AM NOT SHAGGING YOU! NOOO!"

Ron, horrified, quickly bent down, covered his ears like a child, and began to whimper at Hermione.

"DRACO, LILIAN IS RIGHT OUTSIDE! DRACO, STOP IT!"

"Lilian, how about getting some ice cream with Aunty 'Mione and Uncle Ron?" asked Hermione, wanting to take this child away.

"YAY! Ice cream!" exclaimed Lilian joyfully with her hands in the air in.

"Harry, I'm taking Lilian out for some ice cream while you two work out your… _problem_," yelled Hermione.

"DRACO, OH GOD, RIGHT THERE, KEEP-, YES, YESS!"

Ron ran into the fireplace followed by Hermione holding Lilian in her arms and flooed their way out.

"DRACOOOOOO!"

"… God, you're a good fuck, Potter."

------

**Eighteen And A Half Years Later…**

"Pass me the sugar," said Draco as he read the stocks in the newspaper.

Harry grabbed the sugar cup and slammed it down in front of Draco, raising his eyebrow at him. Every single day, ever since they were married, Draco would order Harry around like a maid and Harry was getting sick and tired of it. Draco looked up from his newspaper, folded it, and placed it on the side. "Oh yeah, slam that!" growled Draco, feeling perverted. "Slam it, baby, slam it!"

"Wh-what?" laughed out Harry.

"Daddy, please… Not at the table," pleaded Lilian who was 24 years old now, who surprisingly grew up quite normal and well. Her silky blonde and black hair was shoulder length. Her once cold icy blue eyes had the color of emerald jewels around the rim of her iris and pupil, while the inside iris remained icy blue. Her lips stayed as ruby red as the day she was born. Her skin was soft like a baby's bottom and wasn't too pale or tan. She was just in between, a complete mixture of both her fathers. She had her own flat now but she enjoyed being at home with her fathers so she stayed about twice a week to spend time with them. But most of the time, she just laid back and watched her fathers bicker. It was better than a comedy skit on the telly, really. But she would always excuse herself when things got a little too _heated_ for her liking.

"You know you want it baby. You know you want me to just slam it!"

"Draco, you're so immature. Shut up," groaned Harry, fighting back the blush that was rising up from his neck to his face. He smiled nervously, his eyes flickering from Draco to Lilian several times before coming to a complete stop and staring at his _fascinating _coffee.

"Lilian, dear, don't you have a date with what's-his-name later this afternoon?" said Draco, smirking at Harry who was still avoiding looking at him.

"Jeffrey, you mean?"

"Ugh, such a plebian name."

"He's a great guy, daddy!"

"Sure he is…" said Draco, looking at Lilian with disapproval. "Stupid Half-bloods tainting the pureblood family lines-"

Lilian smacked her father on the head with a rolled-up magazine. "Daddy's a half-blood!" she proclaimed.

"Goddangit, Potter, look what you did! You passed on the trait of her smacking her own father with a magazine. Oh Merlin, I'm going to die now. My own daughter attacking her father… No, I'm melting!"

"You've been watching too many Muggle movies, Draco," said Harry, now ignoring the two.

"Melting, I tell you, MELTING!"

------

**Ten and a Half Years Later…**

Lilian Potter-Wellings, at the age of 34, stood by the hospital of her father while her husband, Jeffrey Wellings, and her two children, James and Alec Potter-Wellings, stood outside the hospital room with Hermione and Ron.

Even though Harry had retired as an Auror, there had been a special case that required him to get back into the line of duty. There were a series of missing children kidnapped by a mad man, Evan Otb-Parkinson, who believed Voldemort was God and that he was saving the children by turning them to the dark side. Evan Otb-Parkinson was the son of John Otb and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy had filled her son's mind with dark ideas of how Voldemort wanted to save the Wizarding World, cleaning it of its tainted Half-Blood and Squibs. She loathed what Draco had done to her reputation, and hated Harry even more for being the cause of it all. Because this case was filled with such dark magic, only one name came into people's minds- Harry J. Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World from You-Know-Who way back when.

He had received a tip that the missing children were taken to a warehouse just outside of London and Harry quickly Apparated to the location, without any backup. It was typical of him to rush into things without any consideration about the dangers. When he had arrived, he port keyed the missing children out of the cells they were held in and when it was his turn to Apparate, he was hit by a _Crucio_. Due to his old age of fifty eight years, his body wasn't able to handle it like it had when he was young. The spell fried his nerves, leaving him unable to move. Standing over Harry was Evan, who smiled at him evilly.

"Are you proud of me, mama? Are you, are you?"

"Very proud, very proud, my son" said Pansy, appearing at Evan's side. "So how does it feel, Potter? Lying there weak and helpless?"

Harry tried to move his body, but couldn't. He couldn't feel his entire body. "No point in trying to move," she whispered into his face. Grabbing his face and digging her sharp nails into his cheeks, drawing blood, she growled, "When you took my Draco away from me, I was torn. You took my world from me. I loved him and gave him everything I had, and he threw it away like it was nothing. All because of you. You… What's so special about you? Just because you killed Voldemort doesn't mean anything. Now I'm going to take you away from my love."

She took Harry's arm and quickly dislocated it, satisfied with the scream Harry made. She stamped her high-heeled shoe onto his chest; her thin heel punctured Harry's skin and dug into his muscles. Moving away from Harry, she nodded at Evan who then began to repeatedly cast _Crucio_ on him. Harry screamed and screamed as the spasms of his body grew. As Harry began to black out, he heard shouting and screams filling the air. Then a hoarse "Harry" was whispered into his ear and Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The Aurors had found Harry with the help of Draco. Draco had put a locater spell on Harry's ring a long time ago. He had sensed the pain Harry was in, and quickly went for help. When he had found Harry, his husband was lying on the floor as blood leaked from his nose and mouth. The medics quickly brought Harry to St. Mungo's for treatment, but it didn't look good. Harry's body was too old to handle so many _Crucio_ spells on him. His body was shutting down, and fast. There wasn't anything anyone could do for him.

Lilian placed her arm on Draco's shoulder, comforting him while Draco held onto Harry's hand and brushed Harry blood-matted hair away from his face.

"D-Draco…" said Harry hoarsely.

"Shhhh, save your strength, Harry. You're going to be okay," said Draco, giving him a weak smile.

"Don't lie. I know I don't have long. I can feel it," smiled Harry, feeling loved by Draco.

"Hi, daddy," said a weeping Lilian.

"Hey babe. Aww, don't cry."

"I love you," she said, placing a kiss on her father's lips.

"Mhhm, I love you too," he said, kissing her back.

Lilian left the room to give Draco some time with Harry. She ran into her husband's arms and wept.

"You idiot. You ugly four-eyed idiot. Why the hell did you go alone? You know better than that!" said Draco, who was beginning to cry.

"How are the children?"

"The children are fine. They're back with their families now. Merlin Harry, I love you."

"W-what?"

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you," chanted Draco into Harry's ear as he held onto him.

"Heh, better late than never, right, Draco?" asked Harry who was crying as well. Draco had never said the L word to Harry. It was always "Ditto" or "Right back at 'cha."

Harry's heart monitor machine began to beep slower, the mountain-shaped lines growing smaller and smaller. "Don't you dare leave me! Not now, not like this!" yelled Draco.

"Hey, it was going to happen eventually. Might as well happen now."

"No, don't say things like that. Don't fuck me with me, Potter! You were supposed to live with me forever. We were going to be young and in love forever, remember?"

"Ahh, I'm too old, Draco. You're young. You stole all of Lilian's youth at her birth, remember?" he smiled.

"Stop joking at a time like this!"

"It's the only way I can cope right now. I love you, Draco. Don't forget that. I'll always be by your side. You may not see me, but I'll be there. Right beside you, wielding a magazine, ready to smack you for doing the wrong thing."

"Please… Please, don't go," pleaded Draco as he buried his face into Harry's stomach. "Don't go, please, please."

And then the heart monitor line fell flat.

------

**Two Years Later…**

Draco knelt down by the gravestone that had the name of his husband engraved on it-

_Harry James Potter  
__1980-2038  
__A Loving Husband and Father,  
__Savior of the Wizarding World,  
__Here Lies the-Boy-Who-Lived._

He placed his two fingers on his cold lips and pressed them against the image of a teenage Harry Potter on the stone. "Forever young, Harry, forever young," he whispered. He had suffered the past two years with the loss of his husband. He regretted never showing more love to him when he had had the chance. He had always called him names and been cold to him. Harry had said he would always be beside Draco, but Draco knew he wasn't there. He couldn't feel him, couldn't see him, and couldn't hear him. Nothing. He had stayed secluded in his own home, leaving everything of Harry's collecting dust. He would sit on the sofa, reliving memories of when his husband was still alive. When he went to bed, he would dream of Harry. He missed his touch, his smell, his voice, his everything.

Draco leaned against the tombstone, too tired to move. He fingered the rose he had brought for Harry, noticing that the rose was the same crimson red as the pool of blood he had found Harry lying in. A thorn dug into his index finger, and Draco pushed the thorn in, hissing at the sudden pain. He watched the blood pool and drip down his finger and his hand, onto the soil. He could feel his breaths becoming more labored and heavy.

"Harry, come look. The sun's setting. I'll stay here and watch it with you, okay?" Draco said into the air. He placed the rose on the ground and kept looking at the sun. "I'll stay here."

When the next morning came with the sun rising high up in the air with masses of white clouds filling the blue sky, Lilian, Hermione, and Ron found Draco lying down on Harry's grave, dead. Examiners said that he had died at the moment of sunset.

**The End.  
****Feedback Please!**


End file.
